


Day #20: Wrong Gift

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [20]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Presents, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick's Christmas plans go awry, but Kelly doesn't care.





	Day #20: Wrong Gift

Kelly heard Nick crashing about on the boat before he even got to the berth. Something must have gone really wrong at work. He prepared himself for whatever it was that Nick needed support with.

"Nick?" He asked, tentatively boarding the boat carefully.

A piece of tinsel flew across his vision and then floated pitifully to the floor off to his left, quickly followed by the star that Kelly _knew_ had been on the top of the tree just days before. He'd seen it in the background when Nick was talking to him on Skype.

"Nick?" He repeated, hoping he wasn't about to be accosted by a bauble. That would be an embarrassing story to tell the rest of Sidewinder when he saw them over New Year.

"Kels? Wasn't I supposed to pick you up from the airport?"

"Got an earlier flight, wanted to surprise you," Kelly said, surveying the damage, "what happened in here?"

Nick put his hands in his pockets, then shrugged and looked shifty, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Nicko?" Kelly said, starting to get a little worried. He walked towards his partner, putting his hand on Nick's arm.

Nick mumbled something Kelly didn't hear, and Kelly tilted his head up with a single finger.

"Nick?"

"Your present didn't arrive." Nick said quietly, his eyes not quite meeting Kelly's.

Kelly laughed, but when Nick didn't join in, he sobered up.

"I don't need anything for Christmas except you, Nicko. You must know that." 

"But…" Nick started and Kelly stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I," Kelly removed his hand and kissed Nick with a brief touch of their lips, "love," he kissed again, "you," he punctuated his point with another kiss, "there's nothing else I need. Okay?"

The smile that overtook Nick's face at that was enough to light even the darkest night.

"Merry Christmas, Kels."

"Merry Christmas, Nicko." Kelly replied, tugging Nick slightly by his hand so that he could lead him over to the sofa.

With Kelly tucked into his arm, his head resting on his chest, Nick thought that Kelly was probably right. They didn't need anything else. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
